Class Chart
Class Chart This class chart contains most of the information a player will need to help create his or her character. Although we have tried to make sure there is no conflicting information, there may still be inconsistencies. Ask an administrator or plot member if there appears to be something that conflicts. The class chart located on the Class Description Page is more used as a guideline. It also has useful information, but this chart takes precedence. The Advantages column lists skills or groups of skills that are lower in cost for this specific class and certain skills that may be available (by default these are skills not available unless specified). If a skill grouping or set of skills have the same modifier they will be surrounded by parenthesis (). In most cases these are modified by a certain number of points (-2 or -3, etc) or half cost. Any that are marked half cost from base are always rounded up. No skill no matter how many modifiers are applicable will ever have a final base cost below 4 points. The Disadvantages column lists any negatives associated with the class. These can include skills that have a higher cost, skills that are not allowed to be purchased, skill groupings that you may not spend "Free Levels" on, and Race/Class combinations that are invalid. Points are calculated in reverse of the normal “PEMDAS” order of operations; that being, add disadvantages and subtract bonuses to base cost before any multiplication. This includes any bonuses that halve base costs, and any disadvantages that multiply it. Finally, once those calculations are complete, any skill that is of a base cost less than 4 are automatically rounded up to 4. So, if a character was the Archaic class, and put points in longsword, they would start with Base Cost 5, subtract 2, then multiply by 2, because it is a fighter skill, and pay a base cost of 6. The Base column is the base cost for all skills before modifiers for that class. The Fighter/Scholar/Thief/General columns show the multiplier that is applied to the base cost for that class. The Free Levels column lists the Free levels available for that class. They may be spent on any skills available to that class, unless a restriction on a type of skill is listed in the Disadvantages column. The free levels may be spent on a single skill, or split among several skills. Each time the character skill points change due to purchasing of skills, the choice of which "levels" the free levels are applied to may be changed, but the skills to which they are applied may not be changed without permission from Administration, Logistics, or Plot. (i.e. a character is a fighter, has purchased 5 levels of the Long Sword Skill at a base cost of 5 per level (5+10+15+20+25) for a total CP spent of 75. They have 3 free levels, and before their first event they used them to have a total of 8 levels in Long Sword. (30+35+40 free points!). After their first event, they may spend 30 points to purchase level 6 of Long Sword, and move the free levels purchased so they have a total of 9 levels in Long Sword. However, if they wanted to move their free levels to instead get 3 levels of the Mace skill, they would need to ask permission first) Color Context Base Classes Simple Classes Specialty Classes Double Classes Triple Classes